<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by sekaiichis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950222">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiichis/pseuds/sekaiichis'>sekaiichis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiichis/pseuds/sekaiichis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For SIHJRWeek Day 1 - Prompt: Morning</p>
<p>How Onodera Ritsu uses the extra time he has because he woke up early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t very often that Ritsu found himself waking up before Masamune, so whenever he did he made sure to treasure the time when he could stare at him uninterrupted.</p>
<p>He had checked his phone awhile ago when he had initially woken up. It was only 6:30, so he could probably squeeze in a bit more sleep if he really wanted to and have Masamune wake him up. Masamune would probably even have breakfast already made if he got out of bed first. But this was far more enjoyable.</p>
<p>Once they had started dating around a month ago, Ritsu had become much more open about his staring. It was something that he would often break off once he had been noticed before, but he had grown far more comfortable with acknowledging the way he enjoyed something as simple as just looking at Masamune.</p>
<p>Call it an old habit from high school if you wanted, but just being in his boyfriend’s presence and the simple act of being able to watch him had become something he had learned to love all over again.</p>
<p>In particular, the way that Masamune slept was something that Ritsu found cute. A person who had a serious or upset look set on his face for the better half of the day managed to look so calm in their sleep. His face was absent of any crease or wrinkle and his lips parted slightly, quiet snores escaping him.</p>
<p>The night prior they had ended up swapping their usual sides of the bed, so as the light of sunrise was starting to creep into the room it created a sort of halo effect behind Masamune’s body that did nothing but further keep Ritsu’s gaze locked in place.</p>
<p>He knew better, but he reached out his hand and rested it on his lover’s cheek. Masamune’s peaceful face scrunched up a bit at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed again. Ritsu began rubbing his fingers in circles on his cheek. He felt a bit of stubble beginning to poke out of the otherwise smooth skin.</p>
<p>He didn’t like the way it felt when stubble poked at him when Takano hadn’t shaved yet, but just touching it like this wasn’t too bad.</p>
<p>After feeling along his face for a good few minutes, he went to retract his hand so he could resume just staring. Any more of this any he’d probably-</p>
<p>Masamune’s phone alarm started going off and Ritsu jolted in place. That wasn’t supposed to go off until 7:30. He had been at this for an entire hour?</p>
<p>“Someone’s up early today.” Masamune’s sleep laden voice rang in his ears and Ritsu shivered a bit at the noise. After quieting his phone, Masamune propped himself up, cheek resting in his hand, and gave a half-lidded look to Ritsu. “You were feeling me up quite a bit. I wouldn’t have minded you going a bit lower.”</p>
<p>Ritsu went red almost immediately. He sputtered, not quite knowing what to say, but also unable to look away.</p>
<p>“...How long were you awake?” Was what he finally managed to get out.</p>
<p>“Probably around when you started feeling up my stubble.” He plopped onto his side and brought Ritsu close to his face and nuzzled them together. “And here I thought you preferred a smooth face.”</p>
<p>“It’s different when you’re just touching it with your hands, this just feels weird.” Ritsu’s eyes screwed shut at the sensation and Masamune just chuckled as he pulled back a bit. His arms remained around Ritsu as the younger shivered again.</p>
<p>“You like my morning voice or something? You keep shivering whenever I talk.” Lips only centimeters from his ears, Ritsu felt like he was going to melt into a puddle.</p>
<p>“I-isn’t it normal to like the sound of your lover’s voice?”</p>
<p>Masamune snorted before breaking out into laughter, another sound that Ritsu enjoyed quite a bit. He hugged the man in his arms even closer.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d say that’s quite normal.” He pressed a kiss into Ritsu’s bedhead. “I love you, RItsu.”</p>
<p>Masamune smiled as he felt heat radiating from his boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>Nothing would ever get Ritsu used to sudden proclamations of love. Though in all honesty, even knowing it was coming probably wouldn’t help either.</p>
<p>“I-I love you too.”</p>
<p>Masamune pulled back and guided Ritsu’s chin up so he could give him a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Masamune pulled back and sat up. “I think it’s time to go start making breakfast. Maybe you should try to squeeze in a bit more sleep since you were up early staring me down for who knows long. I don’t need you being a zombie at work over some lost sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’ve worked on far less sleep! I’ll be just fine.” He followed right behind.</p>
<p>“Heeeehhhh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>